


Wanda Maximoff/clint Barton imagines

by Marvelfan227



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Infertility, Smut, Wedding, don't read if you’re going to complain, horribke grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan227/pseuds/Marvelfan227
Summary: Fluff/smut/angst imagines





	1. Chapter 1

Request are open.


	2. Stolen kiss

Wanda couldn't help but daydream about Clint as she sat in the lounge with Natasha. She's had a crush on him for the longest time but couldn't do anything about it because he was married. Fortunately for her a year after she joined the team Clint announced his divorce to the team. A small part of her hoped that she was the reason for their divorce but a part of her knew she wasn’t because Natasha told her that Clint and his wife had been having problems for years.

Natasha also knew Wanda had a crush on her best friend but didn't say anything. It was mostly because she didn't want to embarrass her in front of the team. If she was being honest she never liked Laura and she'd rather see Clint with Wanda instead. She always thought Laura got pregnant on purpose just so she could trap Clint and force him into marrying her. But now that Clint finally realized he was in a loveless marriage and finally got divorced Natasha was going to make it her mission to get Clint and Wanda together. "You should ask Clint out" Natasha blurted out to Wanda as she painted her nails.

"What? I don't like Clint like that, why would I ask him out?" Wanda tried to buy failed miserably.

Natasha rolled her eyes at Wanda because she knew she was lying "listen, I know you like Clint and as Clint's best friend I'm telling you that you should go for it. Ask if he’ll teach you how to shoot an arrow or something. I just think you and Clint would be cute together."

“Alright I’ll do it.” Wanda started to become nervous as she walked out of the room and started searching for Clint. Wanda felt her palms growing sweaty when she spotted Clint in the kitchen making himself a cup of coffee “hey Clint Can I ask you something?”

Clint looked over his shoulder and smiled when he spotted Wanda by the door “sure, what’s up?”

"I was wondering if maybe you would give me and archery lesson?" Wanda asked while she stared at her shoes.

Clint bit back a smile as he noticed the young avenger becoming flustered. "Sure, I was just going to go to practice if you want to join me" Clint grabbed his coffee and walk towards Wanda.

“S-s-sure” Wanda stuttered and walked with Clint towards the training room. When they arrived Clint spent ten minutes explaining the proper way to hold the bow and arrow.

After two hours Wanda was close to hitting the bullseye. Wanda wanted to tell Clint she wanted to give up but but decided to give it one more shot. Taking a deep breath Wanda focused on the target before she let go of the arrow and watched it go. Wanda’s eyes grew wide when she noticed the arrow landed in the bullseye “Oh my gosh Wanda that was perfect!” Clint was about to hug her but instead Wanda pulled him into a kiss.

Clint was surprised but didn't pull away, in fact he was about to kiss her back but she pulled away. "I'm so sorry, you’re barely got divorced." Wanda blushed when she realized what she did and tried to leave the gym before Clint got the chance to say anything.

Before she could get away Clint was able to snake his arm around Wanda's waist and pulled her up to his chest before she got away. "Don't apologize for that, in fact I've been wanting to do that since you joined the team. Obviously I couldn't because I was married but now that I'm divorced." Clint cupped Wanda's face "I can do this and not feel guilty." Clint leaned in and kissed Wanda.

Wanda was relieved that Clint initiated the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt her heart racing when she felt Clint's tongue slipping inside her mouth and started moaning into the kiss. “Wow” Wanda whispered against Clint’s lips when they pulled away.

“I know” Clint tried to steady his heart rate. “Let’s go back to my room” Clint started peppering Wanda’s neck with kisses.

“Ok” Wanda smiled and let out a yelp when carried her to his bedroom so they could do what Wanda’s been wanting to do for the longest time, have sex.


End file.
